vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hatsukoi no Ehon
Hatsukoi no Ehon (初恋の絵本, eng.=First Love Picture Book) ist ein Song von HoneyWorks, welcher von dem Vocaloid Megpoid Gumi gesungen wird. Er ist ein Teil der Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~-Serie. Hintergrund Hatsukoi no Ehon ist das erste Lied der HoneyWorks-Serie und dreht sich um die Charaktere Haruki Serizawa und Miou Aida. Das Lied ist auch Mious Sicht geschrieben Es ist das einzige Lied, welches sich um eines der "Hauptpärchen" in der Serie dreht, jedoch keinen -another story- Song, in diesem Fall, aus der Sicht von Haruki gibt. Jedoch gibt es im Internet mehrere fanmade Versionen von Harukis Sicht. Handlung Hatsukoi no Ehon handelt von den Highschool Schülern Haruki Serizawa und Miou Aida. Haruki zeigt interesse an Miou, jedoch nur vor seinen Freunden. Diese fingen jedoch an Haruki damit zu ärgern und Dinge über Haruki und Miou an die Tafel zu schreiben. Somit wurde auch Miou in die Neckerein mithineingezogen, welche jedoch nicht weiß, dass Haruki sie tatsächlich mag. Die beiden kommen sich näher, auch wenn Miou eine von Haruki ausgehende Distanz spürt. Die beiden bekommen die Gelegenheit einander näher zu sein, jedoch sind beide zu schüchtern, um die Initiative zu ergreifen. Als sie auf einer Brücke sitzen und ihre Hände sich fast berühren, sind sie zu berührt, um die Hand des anderen zu ergreifen. Im Endeffekt fragen sie einander äußerst unauffällig, ob es im Leben des jeweils anderen eine besondere Person gibt. Beide bejahen, reden jedoch vollkommen aneinander vorbei, so dass keiner der beiden mitbekommt, dass der jeweils andere die "geliebte" Person ist. Miou ist darauf hin sehr traurig, da sie davon ausgeht, Haruki würde ein anderes Mädchen mögen. Nun, einige Zeit später, sind Miou und Haruki älter. Miou blickt auf die Zeit mit Haruki zurück und erkennt, dass er ihre erste Liebe war. Sie hat alle Erinnerungen in einem Bilderbuch festgehalten (wie man in Sayonara Ryou-Kataomoi erfährt ist sie eine begnadete Zeichnerin). Wenn sie jedoch auf die Zeit zurückguckt, stellt sie fest, dass Haruki lange Zeit in ihrem Herz war und stellt sich nun die Frage, ob sie in Harukis Herz nur für eine kurze Zeit verweilt hat. Außerdem stellt sie fest, dass die Zeit, die sie zusammengeschrieben haben, nur von kurzer Dauer war, ihre Wege sich jedoch immer noch kreuzen. Auch wenn sich Miou wünscht dieses Bilderbuch ihrer ersten Liebe wegzusperren und zu vergessen, so hängt ihr Herz doch daran. Zum Schluss bemerkt man, wie die erwachsenere Miou sich wünscht, dass sie damals die Initative ergriffen hätte und Harukis Hand gegriffen hätte. Veränderung Wer weitere Lieder der Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ Reihe verfolgt, dem mögen einige Unterschiede zwischen Hatsukoi no Ehon und später entstandenen HoneyWorks Liedern dieser Reihe auffallen. Nicht nur, dass dieses Lied kein another story-Part aus Harukis Sichtweise hat, sondern auch andere Dinge, die die Gefühle von Haruki und Mious Sichtweisen angehen veränderte HoneyWorks im Laufe der Serie. Es fehlt auf, dass im Gegensatz zu den anderen Liedern, die Geschichte von Haruki und Miou in mehreren Liedern, die nicht einmal um die Liebe der beiden handelt, weiter vertieft wird. Beispielsweise in Inokori Sensei lernt der Zuschauer, dass Haruki tatsächlich in Miou verliebt war. Während es in Hatsukoi no Ehon so aussieht, als seien die beiden danach zwar noch befreundet, stellt man in den späteren Liedern fest, dass beide eine starke Verbindung zu einander aufbauten. Viele Leute sind ziemlich verwirrt durch den letzten Teil von Hatsukoi no Ehon, da auf einmal ein ganz anderes Mädchen auftaucht. Dieses Mädchen scheint aber niemand anderes zu sein, als Miou nur etwas reifer. In den späteren Liedern sieht man aber, dass Miou sich während ihrer Highschool Jahre kaum verändert, weshalb dieses Treffen nicht während des Highschool Zeit statt gefunden haben könnte, in Sayonara Ryou-Kataomoi erfährt der Zuschauer jedoch, dass Haruki nach seinem Abschluss weg zieht, weshalb es auch kaum nach der Schulzeit zu stande kommen kann. Lyrics Japanisch= 出会ったのはいつだっけ？ 何年前の春だっけ？ 廊下ではしゃいで怒られてる人 クラスは離れてたけど 何かと目立ってましたよ　君は 話したのはいつだっけ？ 声をかけてくれたんだっけ？ いつの間にかくだらない話して 冷やかされちゃって変な距離感 君は素気ないけど でもね　知ってた 残り10cmの勇気があったなら “未来”（きょう）が変わってたのかな もっと私単純バカで素直なら 掴んでた　はずなの！ 好きなの！　好きでしょ？ ポジティブ系の意気地なし･･･ 今も思い出すの このページも　あの時のページも 私の初恋でした 「秘密だよ」 君の長い物語の中に私 少しでもいられたかな 君と私の物語が少しだけ 重なってたはずなの！ 今はもう子供じゃないけれど 素敵な　恋と思い出の本を閉じたら鍵をかけて 残り10cmの勇気があったなら |-|Romaji= deatta no wa itsu dakke? nan nen mae no haru dakke? rouka de hashaide okorareteru hito KURASU wa hanareteta kedo nanika to medattemashita yo kimi wa hanashita no wa itsu dakke? koe wo kakete kuretan dakke? itsu no ma ni ka kudaranai hanashi shite hiyaka sarechau hen na kyorikan kimi wa sokke nai kedo demo ne shitteta nokori juu senchi no yuuki ga atta nara "kyou" ga kawatteta no kana motto watashi tanjun BAKA de sunao nara tsukandeta hazu nano! suki nano? suki desho? POJITIBU kei no ikuji nashi... ima mo omoidasu no kono PEEJI mo ano toki no PEEJI mo watashi no hatsukoi deshita "himitsu da yo" kimi no nagai monogatari no naka ni watashi sukoshi demo irareta kana kimi to watashi no monogatari ga sukoshi dake kasanatteta hazu nano! ima wa mou kodomo janai keredo suteki na koi to omoide no hon wo tojitara kagi wo kakete nokori juu senchi no yuuki ga atta nara |-|Englisch= When was it that we first met? How many springs ago was it? When I saw a person messing around in the hall and getting scolded We were in separate classes, but something about you stood out. When was it that we talked? Did you call out to me? Before we knew it, we were talking about pointless things. We were made fun of because of the strange distance between us. You were so blunt, but I knew. If I had the courage to reach the last 10cm, I wonder if "today" would be different. If I was a more innocent fool and honest, I would have been able to hold it! I love you! You love me too, right? I'm just an optimistic coward... I remember even now This page and that page that time too It was my first love. "It's a secret." In your long story, could I have stayed a little longer? Yours and my story, if only a little, should have overlapped! Though, I'm no longer a child anymore. I close the book full of wonderful love and memories and lock it. If only I had the courage to reach the last 10cm... Credits goes to ♫ |-|Deutsch= Wann war es, dass wir uns das erste Mal trafen? Wie viele Frühlinge ist es her? Als ich eine Person im Flur herumalbern und ausgeschimpft werden sah. Wir waren in verschiedenen Klassen, aber etwas an dir fiel auf. Wann war es, dass wir miteinander redeten? Hast du nach mir gerufen? Bevor wir es wussten, redeten wir über sinnlose Dinge. Über uns machte man sich lustig, wegen der merkwürdigen Distanz zwischen uns. Du warst so unverblümt, aber ich wusste es. Wenn ich den Mut hätte, die letzten 10cm zu erreichen, ich wundere mich, ob "heute" anders wäre. Wenn ich ein unschuldigerer Tölpel und ehrlich wäre, wäre ich in der Lage, es zurück zu halten! Ich liebe dich! Du liebst mich auch, richtig? Ich bin nur ein optimistischer Feigling... Ich erinnere mich sogar jetzt. Diese Seite und diese Seite zu dieser Zeit auch. Es war meine erste Liebe. "Es ist ein Geheimnis." In deiner langen Geschichte, hätte ich ein bisschen länger darin bleiben können? Deine und meine Geschichte, wenn nur ein bisschen, hätten sich kreuzen sollen! Obwohl ich nicht länger ein Kind bin, schließe ich das Buch voller wundervoller Liebe und Erinnerungen und verschließe es. Wenn ich nur den Mut hätte, die letzten 10cm zu erreichen... Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:HoneyWorks Kategorie:Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~